Ordinary chocolate is composed of fats or fatty substances (cocoa-butter) in which there are dispersed non fat products such as cocoa components (cellulosic substances, flavors, theobromine, etc..), sugars, proteins (that of milk, for instance). Besides, there can be present in chocolate also various ingredients (fruits, peeled almonds, hazelnuts, special aromas, etc..). Thus, the main phase of chocolate is constituted by fat bodies and its melting temperature is generally not high. This phase essentially comprises cocoa-butter (a mixture of stearyl, oleyl, palmityl and linoleyl glycerides )and it starts softening at 28.degree. C. with consequent loss of strength of the whole mass of chocolate. This mass does not neatly "break", anymore and it tends to flow and sticks annoyingly to the wrapper. Furthermore, after cooling, there can form, on the surface of the chocolate growths of crystallized cocoa butter (blooming) which looks like mold.
One has sought to remedy such drawbacks in many ways. For instance, by selecting fats of higher melting points or, better, by methods mainly based on disrupting the continuous chocolate fatty phase in order to minimize the influence of the melting thereof on the overall softening of the mass of chocolate. Such breaking can be obtained by inceasing, in the mass, the content of hydrophilic substance.